


A New Deal

by May_All_Your_Bacon_Burn, Violet_Crown



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_All_Your_Bacon_Burn/pseuds/May_All_Your_Bacon_Burn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Crown/pseuds/Violet_Crown
Summary: Ren gets a text from Akechi asking to meet up a day before he's supposed to meet Maruki to give him the calling card. Akechi wants something back from him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. The Night Before The Final Decision

OPEN ON: 

INT. LEBLANC - DUSK

Moonlight spills into the dimly lit cafe. REN AMAMIYA sits alone on one of the stools. In front of him is a half-drunk coffee. His phone buzzes and he pulls it out. He sees a text from GORO AKECHI.

AKECHI

(Over Text)

Meet me at the station square. We need to talk.

REN

(Over Text)

I’ll be there.

Ren puts his phone away and rushes out of Leblanc, leaving his coffee.

CUT TO:

EXT. STATION SQUARE - NIGHT

Exiting the TRAIN STATION, Ren walks into the crowd. Station Square is teeming with life. Everyone wears a smile. Ren finds Akechi with a quick scan. Akechi has already noticed him and is watching with venomous eyes. He stands, leaning against the mural, away from the bulk of the crowds. Ren jogs over. 

AKECHI

Finally, you've arrived. Let's cut to the chase. I want my glove back.

Ren looks at him, shocked. His expression is not unlike the one his cognitive self wore when Akechi shot him. 

REN

What about your promise?

AKECHI

The challenge doesn't matter anymore. Once we defeat Maruki our deal is over. We're done.

Akechi waits for Ren to reply. He remains silent.

AKECHI

The glove, Amamiya. Hand it over. 

REN

I only just got you back!

Akechi laughs a broken and bitter laugh. Then he starts getting frustrated. 

AKECHI

Don't be so selfish. This isn't about you. Once our deal is up I'm leaving. This is over. Don't make this harder than it had to be. 

Again, Ren remains silent.

AKECHI (CONT’D)

You know what? Fine, keep the fucking thing. It never meant anything to me anyway.

REN

Bullshit.

AKECHI

I gave it to you knowing I'd blow your brains out by the end of November. Whatever meaning you've assigned to it is a lie I constructed to trick you into trusting me! 

He pauses, waiting for Ren to respond. He doesn’t.

AKECHI (CONT’D)

I'm leaving. Just make sure you're ready for when we take him down. Whatever he offers you... it's not worth it.

With that Akechi turns and leaves, leaving Ren speechless. Ren slowly retrieves the glove from his pocket and clutches it close to his chest.

FADE TO BLACK:


	2. The Night Of The Final Decision

FADE IN:

INT. LEBLANC - NIGHT

GORO AKECHI opens the door to leave. The ring of the bell breaks REN AMAMIYA’S trance.

REN

What you said yesterday. That's not how you really felt.

Akechi turns around. 

AKECHI

I didn't want to be used as bait. 

Akechi sighs, looking somewhat defeated. He lets the door swing closed and steps back into the cafe.

AKECHI (CONT’D)

The glove, you really should just get rid of it. 

REN

When we return, I'll find you again.

Akechi looks away briefly with a pained expression.

AKECHI

(not unfond)

Honestly, you really are brainless. You should just forget about me.

REN

I won't.

AKECHI

This is pointless. I'm dead. Don't you get it? I died in that boiler room. I'm not coming back! 

AKECHI (CONT’D)

(Yelling)

Why won't you let me go?!

Akechi storms up to him. Ren looks at him for a moment, almost unable to say it.

REN

I love you.

AKECHI

(holding back angry tears)

Y-you... You don't think I feel the same way?! I don't want to die! But if you… This will only cause you pain! You selfish bastard! I should never have come back to you... But... why...?!

Akechi falls to his knees and Ren crouches down next to him. Ren envelopes him into a tight hug, gripping him as if he’s worried he could disappear at any second. Akechi leans into him, crying into his shoulder. Ren is starting to cry too. Akechi pulls back, cups his face, and kisses him. They stay like that for a long moment before Akechi recoils.

AKECHI

I shouldn’t- I should go. We have to fight Maruki tomorrow. I- we need to prepare.

He stands up and begins to walk away. Ren—dismayed—chases after him. 

REN

Goro!

Akechi ignores him, walking through the door to the BACKSTREETS. Ren runs out after him.

REN

Wait!

Akechi turns.

AKECHI

(angrily)

What?

REN

Please stay.

AKECHI

Ren.

REN

(With desperation)

Please.

Akechi clenches his firsts. He’s unsure of how to go forward. He wants to stay, but he’s unused to someone being so open and caring towards him and he doesn’t know what to do. He’s at a turning point, seconds from walking away, seconds from lashing out, but also potentially seconds away from choosing to stay.

REN (CONT’D)

The trains have stopped running.

AKECHI

Huh?

REN

It’s twelve o’clock. It’s too late to catch a train home.

Akechi stalls. He recognises it for the poor excuse it is. 

AKECHI

Very well.

REN

(Grinning)

Okay!

CUT TO:

INT. ATTIC - NIGHT

They walk up the stairs. Ren throws himself onto his bed while Akechi takes his time to inspect his surroundings. Ren watches him, propping himself up on his side. 

AKECHI

This room is as quaint as I remember it. It suits you.

REN

Glad you like it.

AKECHI

It’s… homely. I’ve always been so focused on the meetings and trying to suss out the other Phantom Thieves, I never really had the opportunity to look around. 

Akechi takes off his jacket and lays it on the chair. He takes off his shoes and neatly places them at the end of the bed. Finally, he sits next to Ren, before then lying back. They face each other, only an inch apart.

AKECHI

To tell you the truth, I wanted to spend my whole life with you. Ha… I guess Maruki really did grant my wish.

REN

Don’t say that.

AKECHI

You have to accept it. I don’t want you to live still clinging to the empty hope that we can “have a fresh start together.”

REN

I don’t want to talk about this.

AKECHI

We’re doing this so we won’t have to be trapped in a lie. Don’t trap yourself in a new one.

REN

Please.

AKECHI

Okay.

They stay quiet for a few moments, content just being in each other’s presence. 

REN

(Sighing)

I wish I had said something sooner.

AKECHI

I would have just rejected you, said the worst things I could conjure up to crush that hope.

REN

I’m glad I didn’t make you do that then. 

AKECHI

(Frustrated, but with no malice in his voice)

You need to think about yourself more often. Maruki was cruel for bringing me back. You deserve better than me after what I did to you.

REN

I don’t care.

AKECHI

You should.

REN

I forgive you.

Akechi’s expression contorts as if Ren has just stabbed him. He struggles to understand Ren’s differing reformative view on justice when his own is so focused on punishment. He struggles to understand how Ren can forgive him when Maruki took away the punishment he felt he deserved. Ren understands and knows it’s not something that can be resolved with a simple conversation. He cups Akechi’s face and looks at him with so much love that Akechi struggles not to turn away. 

REN (CONT’D)

If- When you come back. Please return to me.

AKECHI

Ren.

REN

(Interrupting him)

You have to promise you’ll come back to me. No thinking you’re not good enough or thinking I’ll be better off without you. Or whatever other bullshit you come up with. 

AKECHI

I’m afraid I can’t promise you that. However, I know that you aren’t going to be satisfied with that answer. Even if I cannot promise my return… I can at least promise you closure. Let’s make another deal. Write down your address. If by some miracle I am alive, I will visit you, and failing that then I should at least be able to send you a letter. But if I do not, you must agree to move on. Will you do this for me?

Ren looks away. 

AKECHI (CONT'D)

(stern)

Ren.

REN

(distressed)

What if you can’t?

AKECHI

Ha! If you think anything short of having shuffled off the mortal coil will stop me from fulfilling my part of the deal, you are sorely mistaken.

AKECHI (CONT’D)

(Switching to a fonder tone)

And if something does happen to prevent me from contacting you...well, let’s just say that if a minor celebrity disappears and then shows up a year later in a coma or in jail, it’s going to make the news. 

Ren looks relieved. Akechi just looks pained.

AKECHI (CONT’D)

But you have to accept that it isn’t likely to happen.

REN

We can’t know yet. But we have a deal.

AKECHI   
(smiling)

Are you sure you really need me to reassure you that I will do everything I can to see it through?

REN

(smiling)

Not at all.

Ren leans in and kisses him. They’re happy and content even for just a fleeting moment. Ren can be happy thinking this is only one of many. Akechi can be happy thinking he is spending one of his last moments with Ren.

FADE TO BLACK:


End file.
